Alone With All Your Letters
by Vitality Palmer
Summary: The years have flown by, and the trio now find themselves facing even bigger challanges than High School. College. While Maggie and Jasper study miles apart, Henry takes flight to travel the world. Will letters be enough? Henry x Maggie
1. Your So Far Away

So, getting tired of my Unnatural History fics yet, everyone? I had this idea, and I couldn't pass it up. It's good vent writing for me, it's easy and nothing is really set in stone. This is mostly just an introduction, so you might find the second letter in an hour or so. Let me know what you think.

Have any plot twists you want thrown in? Small or large, I'll read them all? Places you want Henry to be in? Let me know! I'm sure I'll run out of idea's soon enough. So throw them at me! Also, should there be letters from/to Jasper as well? This is a Maggie/Henry fic (as you might have guessed) but should Jasper "write" to?

Thanks for reading and for any critiques! Review please!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own. =(

( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ )

Dear Maggie,

Hey. =)

Wow. I can't believe this is happening. Well, more like has happened. Where did the time go? It feels completely impossible! It seems only yesterday that the three of us were digging up trouble at Smithson, you know?

Now, your in college. Harvard, none the less. Always knew you could do it, Mags. And Jasper, finally in Yale. Hey, can you punch him for me once? Maybe twice? We all knew his work was going to pay off. It would have saved us so much grief if he had just gone with the flow and stopped stressing. As Jasper said, many times, "Goodbye Yale, hello jail." It was practically his motto. I wish I could have stayed to help you guys move in, but it would have been so late. You know how I've been itching to travel since day one. How's the dorm? And the roommate? You two getting along? If not, remember those martial arts moves I taught you. ;) My life lessons might finally serve useful to you. Or if you prefer, I'll personally fly in to teach her a lesson.

I'm in India, and it's incredible here. I've been here twice before, with Mom and Dad. Now, they're off on a plane as I write this. To China again. I'll probably follow soon enough, might end up east in Japan, I'm not sure yet. I'm just meeting some old friends again. Not as old or as close as you and Jasper, though, don't worry.

The plane ride was so hectic on my way here. It reminded me of the old days. Laptops were being stolen, right on the plane! Vanished, gone! I was going to check things out, but this girl and her friend ended up finding a monkey that had escaped from her cage in the storage and was taking the computers! The two were maybe fourteen or fifteen, like we were as Sophomores. They found all the laptops and returned them, including mine. Which is a relief, since without it we wouldn't be able to video chat. But letters are much more permanent, aren't they? I've always enjoyed writing letters. It's a good release. Like from how terrible I feel right now. Because, well. . .

Gosh, I just wanted to tell you something. Um, I miss you. I miss our days at Smithson so much more than I should. Well, I guess things have been way to uneventful here. I seemed to find more trouble as a teen. Haha.

Well, I hope your well. I wish you the best. Write back soon Mags, I'll be waiting. Send a note along to this address, I'll be here another month. Talk to you soon.

From,

Henry

P.S - Only 342 days 'till I come to visit you! I'll be carefully counting the days.


	2. Roommate Wonders

Hi again! I said later today! Well. . . It's 12:30, so I guess I was wrong. XD So, here's the next letter, written by Maggie. Really guys, no plot ideas? Car crash, some- OH! I've got myself an idea. But, you'll have to wait a while to find out just where it's going to go. That will be in Chapter 3!

Thanks so much for the reviews! Honestly, I wasn't expecting them! They make me so happy, good or bad! Though you guys are so kind for the nice reviews I've gotten. Keep them coming, please! Now, on with the story! And I'm off to bed!

**Disclaimer: **Not. Mine.

( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ )

Dear Henry,

Oh Henry! You have no idea how happy I was to get your letter. I've been feeling oddly. . . Bored since you left and Jasper and me went up to school. I've taken up knitting, Henry! Knitting! Me? That's how bored I am. Assignments for the summer you might wonder? Done already.

And school hasn't officially started just yet, I'm starting classes next week. Ah, didn't I already live through being a freshmen? Oh well. The dorm was crazy bland and empty when I arrived. But I got here first, so I had first choice of a bed and dresser and the likes. It's a good thing the wall color was at least fresh and nice. Added a colorful carpet, some posters (not to mention a few pictures of the three of us) and a nice bedspread, and it's a lot more homey. After unpacking, it got easier to look at the now un-bland room. Before and after pictures have been included for you! ^^

Roommate. Oh, right. She's. . . how do I put it? Different? She showed up 2 days ago, walked in, unpacked without a word, and I've barley seen her since. :/ She's really odd, but doesn't complain about my room décor, mumbles a polite hello and goodbye, and that's that. I don't bother her, she doesn't bother me. The good thing about the room is that it's got two desks, two dressers, heck, there are even two closets! It's like a mirror image of itself, with a door smack in the middle of the wall. The only thing we have to share is the bathroom and our interesting make-shift kitchen.

I haven't forgotten those moves though. Did I tell you I've been meditating a lot lately? You've clearly broken me down, Henry Griffin. But thanks. It's been really helpful. I've been so stressed lately. And with the lemongrass candles, my life is complete. I'm almost out! (By the way, Christmas Present? *hint hint*)

Wait! Did Henry Griffin just say the word 'impossible?' Thought I wouldn't catch it, did you? Wasn't it a Henry Griffin that once told me "Impossible is found only in the dictionary of fools?" Hmmm…? =)

Oh, by the way! Thanks for the pictures you sent! India looks truly incredible. Oh, I wish I could visit! Now, no getting into more trouble, okay? I think I've had enough heart attacks, without the distance that now separates us. Promise me you'll be careful? Promise!

Oh, roomie just walked in. Her name's Val, by the way. At least, I think that's her name. -_- Anyway, she's looking at me like I'm crazy, oh Henry, come hurt her for me! Just a quick visit? Haha, fine for now. I miss you even more! As of this moment, 332 days 'till you're here for a visit! I can't wait! Call me sometime soon so I can hear you voice, will you? Write soon.

Maggie

P.S - I hope you like the scarf I knit just for you. I'll be expecting pictures of you wearing it, mister!


	3. Strange Happenings

Threatening! Aha, okay, I'm writing I'm writing! I'm glad you guys seem to enjoy my little letters! The reviews are awesome. ^^ Keep them up! Here's another chapter for you. Sorry, things are only getting started. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve. Enjoy, and review please!

And if you have any ideas for plots, give me them in reviews! I'd love to hear what you guys want happening, too.

( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ ) ( ~ )

Dear Maggie,

Knitting? Ah, but a very useful hobby it is. I learned to knit when my parents and I lived in Britain for a while. Besides, the needles come in handy. Never know when you'll need chopsticks. And don't girls twist their hair up with them sometimes? So there, a perfectly normal hobby you've taken up.

And wow, Mags. I love what you've done with your dorm room! It looks really nice now. Thanks for the pictures. :D You know what will make it even more homey? Ever considered a nice hand-made dream catcher? Because I spent a summer with the Ojibwa Tribe when I was ten, that was when we first met! At Jasper's birthday party. Yeah, my parents said we should take a break to visit, but I don't think we really talked to much, Mags. Anyway, I think your room has more use for it now then I do. Think of it as a Dorm-Warming gift. ;)

Hmm, she sounds like my friend Kate. She's a zebra I helped raise. Always very polite, but not one to stick around to people she doesn't know. I'm sure your roommate will open up eventually. Maybe she's shy? But some good martial arts moves never hurt anyone. Find common ground with her, something you both like. Tell Val your best friend ever Henry says hi! Haha, you know it's true.

A guy can take a hint. I'll see what I can find once I land in China for you. ;) Which by the way, I'm leaving for in about a week. Expect that Christmas present a little early. But speaking of China, I'm going to be seeing my old Master. It's a bittersweet thought, I mean, what if I've forgotten what he taught me? What if I'm a disappointment? I'd better get out of this hut and practice some more.

But before I do, let me finish writing this letter. Um, promise? Must I? I'm kidding Mags, I'll try my best. It's just, now I'm going to have trouble telling you this -

Some really weird things have been happening around here. This really strange man in a suit visited me a few days ago. He said something about "Changes occurring for the greater good." At least, that's what I think he said, it was in Hindi. But that's all he said, and then he left. I tried to follow him, be he was gone. Vanished. And that's only the start. Yesterday, a swarm of locusts were flying around my hut. My hut only! Locusts? I managed to run out, but they barely followed. It was just, so strange.

But not to worry about me Maggie, in 324 days I'll be visiting. I'm going to solve this mystery, but who knows? Maybe it's just one big coincidence? I bet once I leave India, everything will be back t normal. Don't worry about me! I miss you.

From,

Henry

P.S. - I'll save the scarf for when I head to Greenland, it's to hot here. But you can have one picture for now. ;) I hope your happy! I was dieing in it while we took the picture.


End file.
